True Feelings
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: Yoite suddenly gone from the side of Miharu. He went out to search for him and found him covered with blood in a dark room in a train, there they found out their true feelings for each other. This story contains Yaoi. I hope you guys like it.


**This is my first story that I ever submit. Please excuse my bad summary. I wish I own the anime but I don't. Yaoi caution, people who don't like it, please don't read you for reading, and if you have any comment about my writing, I'm pleased to accept. **

* * *

1

He opened his eyes. I must have dozed off. He thought to himself. He looked out the window of the train, what beautiful scenery of sunset. He turned to him wondering if he was asleep too, only to find the seat next to him empty.

_Where is he?_

He stood up and started searching around the train.

_Yoite…_

_Yoite…_

_Yoite…_

He stared out the window, where could Yoite be at this time. He couldn't have jumped off the train. It was moving too fast.

Where could he run off when he fell asleep?

_Miharu…_

_Miharu…_

_Yoite?_

Miharu started running towards where his instincts bring him. His heart beat rapidly. He couldn't find Yoite. All the other passengers were starring at him running around looking dazed.

_Yoite, where have you run to?_

_I can't find you..._

2

_Miharu…_

_Miharu…_

_Miharu, I don't want to die…_

He started coughing again; he looked down to see blood covering his gloves. Blood dripping down from the side of his mouth, his inner body felt so heavy. He can't stand up, he don't have the strength.

Looking up at the window beside the bed in a room in the train, he fainted on the floor. His tan hat dropped and rolled away from him.

Still struggling, still coughing, still bleeding, he tried to stay conscious but his body was just too weak.

3

_Yoite…_

_Yoite…_

_Yoite, please where are you?_

He ran around, when he suddenly stopped. Yoite's presence was getting fader and fader and fader. His heart started to panic.

_You promised, you won't die until I grant your wish…_

_Please let me find you…_

As if on cue, he saw a door slightly left ajar not far away from where he was standing. He couldn't see anything but darkness in there.

Slowly, numbly, he made his way there and pushed the door ajar a little more. After a couple of seconds, his eyes adjust to the dark. He saw a lump of darkness on the floor, traces of blood around him. Then, that was when he saw the tan hat.

He heart missed a beat, he forgot to breathe. Pushing the door open roughly and ran to Yoite. He eyes were closed, he was breathing, but just barely.

He kneel down beside Yoite.

"Yoite, can you hear me?'" he asked moving the raven black bangs away from his face. His lips were pale, his face paler looked even paler under the mess of black hair.

"Please, Yoite, open your eyes, we made a promise that you won't die right? Please." Plead Miharu hugging him close to his chest with his arms around his shoulders.

_Miharu…_

_Miharu…_

_Miharu? Is that you, calling me?_

Slowly, he opened his dark blue eyes to meet a pair of green eyes reflecting pain, concern, despair, darkness. Miharu's face was close to him, studying him closely. He looked at his lips and eyes and cheeks. His heart twitched with pain.

_So this is what love feels like huh?_

_So this is the feeling that I'm not suppose to posses huh?_

Coughing again, blood spilled again. He tried to push Miharu away from him. He doesn't want him to see him in such a pitiful sight. But the arms around him were so determined. He wouldn't let go.

"Miharu" he whispered looking up into his eyes. "I won't die, we promised didn't we?"

Miharu's deep green eyes soften. He pulled out Yoite's medicine from his coat pocket and stuff two pills into his mouth. Yoite pulled away from him and sat down with his back against the bed resting while Miharu could only watch.

Yoite closed his eyes. Resting. The pills were working; they were easing the pain in him. Quietly he wiped away the blood on his face with the back of his coat's sleeve. Then, slowly he opened his eyes to focus on Miharu in front of him. But in the darkness, he couldn't really see well.

Slowly, Miharu crawl to him on his knees until he was in front of him.

"Dai jobu kah, Yoite?" he asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid.

"Hai." Yoite answered softly after a long pause. Not knowing how to make Miharu feel better or how to assure him.

Yoite let out a sigh; stretch his legs out in front of him. His eyes closing knowing Miharu watching his every move, he couldn't bring himself to look into Miharu's eyes again. It's too painful, he don't want to disappear knowing he can't love Miharu. Even if he told Miharu his feelings, would he feel the same for him?

He then heard a sound, like something moving closer to him. He opened his eyes to see Miharu getting closer and closer and closer to him. His heart missed a beat. He told himself to move or turned away but what frighten him the most was he doesn't want to move. He wanted Miharu close to him.

Slowly, Miharu crawled up onto his lap with his legs around his waist. Yoite couldn't do anything but froze in his position. His warm fingers slowly caress him cold smooth face. Pushing his dark bangs out of his face.

_So this is what love feels like huh, Yoite?_

_My heart can't stop beating so wildly, so this is the feeling that's I'm not suppose to posses huh?_

_I want to be close to you, so please let me…_

He embraced him bringing Yoite's head down to his shoulder and his own head onto Yoite's shoulders. Yoite didn't move, he couldn't.

_Blood, pain, winter snow…_

_Is what Yoite smells like…_

_Funny how I want to be so close to him…_

_Tears, rain, autumn leaves…_

_Is what Miharu smells like…_

_I can't love him, but I want to be close to him…_

After a long time they stayed that way, Yoite felt Miharu started sobbing silently into his scarf and shoulder. His coat damp with the tears he caused Miharu to shed. Oh, how guilty and pain Yoite felt.

"Miharu" he whispered softly. His arms closed around his waist.

"Yoite, don't do that to me again. You scared the heck out of me." He whispered between his sobs. Yoite could feel his hot breathe at his ear and cheeks.

"I thought I lost you, I was so afraid." He whispered again almost too silent for him to hear.

Without realizing, tears made their way to his eyes and rolled down his cold smooth face. Those blue eyes turned hazy, as he hid his eyes into Miharu's shoulder.

"Gomen, Miharu." He said in low voice. His voice calling Miharu's name made his heart beat rapidly. Miharu hugged him closer.

"Yoite." He whispered. They sat there crying for awhile more before Miharu pulled away from him. A sudden coldness hit Yoite; he didn't realized until then how warm Miharu made him.

Miharu looked deep into his eyes. Tears streak on his cheeks. Eyes still watery from tears, he sat there on his lap, doing nothing but stare deep into his deep blue eyes.

"Miharu?" he asked softly.

Slowly Miharu lean down, until his face inches away from his. Yoite could felt his hot breathe on his cheeks. He could see his lips warm and full. His heart started to beat so fast. He started to feel dizzy.

Miharu leaned down even lower, hesitated then inched slightly closer to meet Yoite's lips slowly. Yoite's eyes wide with surprise of the sudden warmth he felt and how he didn't want to pull away. Miharu's hand slowly made its way to his hair and the other hand to caress his cheek. Both of them close their eyes slowly to the warmth of each other.

_Yoite taste like blood, cold yet very calming…_

_So this is how a kiss feels like huh…_

_I wish it could last for ever…_

Yoite never felt like that before. His cold lips slowly warmed with Miharu lips as he kissed back slowly. His hands unconsciously move under Miharu's shirt to touch his bare back sending shivers down Miharu's body.

_Miharu taste like bittersweet tears, pain yet very warm…_

_This is how kiss feels like huh…_

_I don't want to let go of him again_…

Suddenly, Yoite was aware of what he was doing and pulled abruptly away from Miharu. He breathes heavily his eyes widely starring at Miharu.

Miharu smiled shyly, leaned closer to put his hands on his cheeks.

"Yoite, dai jobu." He said softly to assure him as he put his lips back to where they belong on Yoite's lips.

He didn't refuse this time. He kissed back slowly but as Miharu lean in closer and deeper their kiss, he kissed back quicker, faster, with more passion, with hunger for love. His hands move to Miharu's hair and hugged him even closer to him. Slowly, his back leave the bed he was leaning at to get closer and closer and closer to Miharu until they were on the floor with Miharu on his back and Yoite leaning over him, his legs on both side of Miharu.

Miharu's hand move into under his coat to touch his cold flat stomach. Yoite removed Miharu's shirt slowly and set it aside, Miharu didn't take off Yoite's coat because he knew he would be very cold. Miharu kissed his cold flat tummy knowing it send shivers down his spine. Yoite could feel Miharu smile on his tummy as he tried to catch his breathe. They started again on the lips, Miharu nibbling Yoite's neck making him smile like never before. Their kiss lasted for a long time 'till they were too tired to go on anymore. They crawled onto the bed and slept 'till morning with Miharu's hand still under his coat and their bodies so close to keep each other warm.

_This is how love feels like huh?_

_Miharu's deep green eyes and soft warm lips…_

_I don't want to let go…_

_For the first time I ever felt so warm…_

_Please don't take him away from my side…_

_This is how love feels like huh?_

_Yoite makes me want to kiss him so deep…_

_His dark raven hair and deep blue eyes…._

_Please don't take him away from me…_

_I don't want to make him disappear…_

_

* * *

  
_

Written by,

May

10/11/2008

2054 hour.


End file.
